


Respectable

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Baker Street, Classism, Gen, POV Outsider, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not in <i>her</i> neighbourhood!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respectable

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [August Amnesty Prompt #3](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1633524.html).

I’ve nothing to say against Rose Hudson _herself_ , mind you, but she should send those lodgers of hers straight out the door. Coming and going at all hours, violin-playing and all manner of dreadful rows late at night - broken windows, more than once! It brings down the look of the whole street.

And the street rats! She lets those filthy boys _in her house_ , and they hang about on the corners and no doubt steal everything that isn’t nailed down. Those are the worst of them, but that Mr. Holmes has all sorts of unsavoury visitors all day long, and if he tried that in my house I wouldn’t even give him a week’s notice. There are some things a woman shouldn’t have to put up with. You’d think she’d have more consideration for others.

I suppose the doctor would be all right on his own, though you have to wonder about a ‘doctor’ with no practice and no patients in more than five years. But you can’t think well of a man who chooses to live with that Holmes and does nothing to stop him from the worst of his habits. This was a fine place to live fifteen years ago, but one hardly dares invite guests over now. If it gets much worse I’m thinking of moving to Bromley.


End file.
